1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing foundation garment, and more particularly a method for manufacturing foundation garment against an order placed by a customer, which fits the body of the customer, to give a wearing state which is well balanced and closest to ideal form for that customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art, as described in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-243201, to provide a method for manufacturing a foundation garment in which the body of a customer is measured by a non-contact three-dimensional measuring device, the three-dimensional physical body image data obtained as a result of the measurement being corrected and the foundation garment is manufactured in accordance with the corrected physical image data.
Although the aforementioned official gazette discloses the fundamental idea for the present invention, no disclosure is made on how to correct the three-dimensional physical image data obtained as a result of measurement to the ideal form.